


A Change of Heart

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [44]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House changes his mind on the 'baby' question – for a little while anyway.  <a href="http://dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=katernater"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamwidth.org/users/katernater/"><span>katernater</span></a> totally gets the <s>blame</s> credit for this one.  She helped develop the idea. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction / Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Idly he flipped through the channels, finding nothing remotely interesting. He turned off the television. His eyes focused on the blank screen as his mind began to wander.

Stacy sat beside him and he didn't even flinch. He knew she was there, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge her. Not even when she placed a beer in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, Stacy sat beside him again, he hadn't realized she'd left. This time, she put a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. He turned his head to her and spoke softly, "I want to have a baby."

Stacy blinked at him rapidly and her mouth dropped open in what he assumed was shock. "What?"

"Nevermind," he said and turned back to the blank television.

"No, Greg," she said brushing her hand down the length of his arm this time. "You... are you sure?"

He knew she thought he was nuts. Hell _he_ thought he was ruts. What had made him change his mind? What could he have been thinking? Face blank, eyes clear, he said, "Yeah, I'm sure. With you." He blinked and looked at her. "Only with you."

"Of course. What - what brought on this change of heart?" she asked him, slipping herself closer to him.

His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Just thinking." He dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Thinking maybe I'd like someone to carry on my legacy." He waved a hand into the air in front of himself.

Stacy laughed. "I know you would. Although, isn't one of you enough?"

House frowned at her, then shifted her hips with his hand, spilling her backward on the couch to pin her lithe, feminine body beneath him. "Whaddya say we get started?" he asked playfully, dropping his lips to her throat, while his hands walked their way to her hips where one scrambled beneath her shirt and the other got to work on the waistband of her pants.

* * * * *

"So, what made you shift from 'daddy mode' back to 'keep kids away from me?'" Cameron asked over her coffee and breakfast.

House stared at her across the table while thieving a sausage link. "My leg. After the infarction, I lost all interest." _In everything._

"But it's back now that you've met Gregory?"

House snorted and took a bite of the sausage. "Nah. I just want to hang out with someone insanely younger than me."

Cameron laughed and pushed her plate closer to him. "Gregory appreciates it."

House grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't try to get me to run for 'Father of the Year.'"


End file.
